peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 June 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-11 ; Comments *The Phantom Fifty reaches number seven. *John is more than a little disappointed, that the Velvet Underground The Velvet Underground had reformed in 1992 and were touring in the UK in 1993. have not responded to a request for a session. *In the news: actor Bernard Bresslaw has died at the age of 59. Sessions *Trumans Water, #1 recorded 11 May 1993. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – Peel Sessions. *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa, repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 26 February 1993, recorded 24 January 1993. Available on the Free Records 10 inch / CD EP ...Fluidtrance Centauri. Tracklisting *Reverend Horton Heat: ‘You Can’t Get Away From Me (CD – The Full Custom Gospel Sounds Of)’ (Sub Pop Records) *Peach: ‘Burn (12 inch EP)’ (Mad Minute Records) : (JP: ‘I don’t like records that fade in, I’ll be perfectly honest with you. ‘Cause you feel such a fool, you don’t know when to stop talking’.) *Orbit III: ‘Black Sun (Instrumental Haze)(12 inch)’ Houze Factory *Trumans Water: ‘All Wet West Of Washington’ (Peel Session) *Tom Reeves: ‘Primitive Love (LP – The Big Itch Volume 4)’ (Mr Manicotti Records) *Oil Seed Rape: ‘Rib Donor(12 inch - Paid)’ (Jackass) *Sex Clark Five: ‘Love Me Much (CD – Antedium)’ (Skyclad Records) *Senser: ‘Eject (Over Zealous Mix)(12 inch)' (Ultimate) : (11:30 news) *Polvo: ‘Tilebreaker (LP –Today’s Active Lifestyle)’ (Touch And Go) : (JP: ‘One of things I always dread, in a way, about bands that I really like becoming hugely famous is they seem to stop doing anything really. I mean, obviously a lot of them get into kind of serious drug abuse and disappear by and large. But the bands that you care for, as I say, it’s distressing when they become famous and don’t make records anymore. Whatever became of My Bloody Valentine are they still out there somewhere?’) My Bloody Valentine had not released any records since their LP – Loveless came out in November 1991. '' *My Bloody Valentine: ‘Drive It All Over Me (12 inch – You Made Me Realise)’ (Creation Records) *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: ‘Fluidum’ (Peel Session) *Blade: ‘Take It To The edge (2xLP – The Lion Goes From Strength To Strength)’ (691 Influential) *Trumans Water: ‘Long End Of A Firearm’ (Peel Session) *Bobby Long And The Dealers: ‘Heartbreak Avenue (7 inch)’ (Old Town) This is another 7 inch Peel found during the search (for that lost Little Richard cover version). 1991 Festive Fifty *'07''' Hole, ‘Burn Black (7 inch – Teenage Whore)’ (City Slang) : (JP: 'Rum-tum-tum, three times she shot him right through that hardwood door.') : (JP: ‘And now on "Nature Notes", the plaintive cry of the White Throated Goshawk.’) *Moonshake: ‘Girly Loop (12 inch mini album – Big Good Angel)’ (Too Pure) *C-Tank: ‘Drugtrash (2x12 inch – Nightmares Are Reality)’ (Overdrive) *Brian Sewell: ‘Her Majesty (CD – The Exotic Beatles Part 1)’ (Exotica) *Heavens To Betsy: ‘Monsters (7 inch – These Monsters Are Real)’ (Kill Rock Stars) : (JP: ‘Segues to make the very Gods in Heaven rejoice. I would do more but I don’t want to drive you mad with excitement.’) *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: ‘Alpha Centauri’ (Peel Session) *Trumans Water: ‘Large Organs’ (Peel Session) *NSO Force: ‘In 2 Deep (12 inch – Chains)’ (Ticking Time Records) : (12:30 news) *Simba Wanyika: ‘Nakupenda Cherie (CD – Pepea)’ (Kameleon) *Speaking Canaries: ‘Burning Loose (LP – Joy Of Wine)’ (Mind Cure) : (JP: ‘... and here they [ The Fall ] are recorded when you were still wearing those astonishing pantaloons, I remember speaking to your mother about.’) *The Fall: ‘No Xmas For John Quays (LP – Live At The Witch Trials)’ (Step Forward Records) *New Decade: ‘Statue Of Gold (12 inch)’ (Out Of Romford Records) *Captain Jesus And The Sunray Dream: ‘Anarchy In The USA (LP – Untitled)’ (Criminal Records) *Terror Fabulous: ‘Drop It Cool (7 inch)’ (Black Scorpio Records) *Trumans Water: ‘Seven Holes’(Peel Session) *Alluring Strange: ‘Prison Love (Various Artists CD – Love Is My Only Crime)’ (Veracity Musik) : (JP: ‘..and the mention of Moe Tucker gives me the opportunity to remind you, those people who have written to me or phoned me or I’ve bumped into somewhere and said “Are you going to get the Velvet Underground in for a session?” We made every conceivable effort to do this. I really crept, you know, we sent messages along the lines of (I’m not quite sure if it was true – but it might well have been) that I was the first person to play their stuff on the radio. Played it extensively when the first LP came out in 1967 and all that kind of stuff. And in their warm hearted way they’ve completely ignored, actually, all of our requests, haven’t replied to phone call or letters or indeed anything else. So we’ve done what we can and have got nowhere, I regret to say. Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa, they turned up though’...) *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: ‘Trance Between The Stars’ (Peel Session) *Camille Howard: ‘Fire-ball Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends of Boogie Woogie)’ (Ace) *Brides Make Acid: ‘Flying Over Frankfurt (12 inch)’ (Outcast Clan) *Johnboy: ‘Sourmouth (Various Artists LP – Love & Napalm)’ (Trance Syndicate Records) : (1:30 news) *Swirlies: ‘Park The Car By The Sound Of The Road (LP – Blonder Tongue Audio Baton)’ (Taang! Records) *Hadda Brooks: ‘That’s My Desire (CD –Romance In The Dark)’ (Ace) *Trumans Water: ‘Hair Junk Fiver’ (Peel Session) *Star Power: ‘Drifter (12 inch)’ (Visionary Records) *Lone Ranger: ‘No Tribal War (7 inch?)’ (Spiderman Records) *Fly Ashtray: ‘Owl Mound (10 inch – Let’s Have Some Crate)’ (Hemiola Records) *Koenig Cylinders: ‘99.9 (12 inch - Koenig Cylinders)’ (Industrial Strength Records) John says this is one of those tracks that sound OK at both 33 or 45. He played it at 33 as per the record label, but according to Discogs the correct speed is actually 45. : (JP: ‘Well that’s about it. Thanks very much for listening. Over to you Lynn.’) File ;Name *Peel Show 1993-06-11 *1993-06-11 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (Complete) L316 & L317 ;Length *02:58:44 *02:57:36 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the original taper. *b) Created from L316 and L317 of SL Tapes, digitised by RF ;Available *Mooo Server *Mooo Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Isector